


Stark's Shouldn't Go To Oscorp

by awkwardblogger



Series: This Little Light Of Mine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Iron Dad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Origin Story, Oscorp - Freeform, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter-centric, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Survivor Guilt, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is Peter's Dad, becoming spider-man, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: All Peter wants is to have a fun field trip. Instead, he gets bit by a radioactive spider and his life changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series in which Peter is Tony's biological son. Please read the first installment if you haven't already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited and a tiny bit rewritten 12/22/18

Peter started school at Midtown School of Science and Technology shortly after his fourteenth birthday. The school was for gifted children, but the trio of friends, Ned, Michelle and Peter, didn’t have much luck making new friends anyway. Peter found himself being targeted by a bully, Eugene “Flash” Thompson. Flash hated that Peter was smarter than him and made a point of teasing Peter every chance he got. It hurt, but Peter bit his lip and kept on going. Despite the bully, Peter liked Midtown. His school was a good one. He and his friends had joined the debate team and the school had things most public schools couldn’t offer. He was still going by Peter Parker at school, the principal was the only person who knew who he really was out of all the staff, the idea of everyone treating him differently because of who his dad is doesn’t appeal to him. Eventually he’ll have to reveal he is really Peter Stark but  that probably wouldn’t be until he was much older; until then he’d keep the fake name at school.

It was a couple months into Peter’s freshman year that his science teacher announced the whole freshman class was going on a field trip to Oscorp. He could picture his dad’s face when he asked him to sign the permission slip and groaned out loud. Ned was snickering a little under his breath.

“Your dad’s gonna love this.” Ned whispered to Peter as the other kids buzzed with excited chatter.

Ned had mostly gotten over being star struck by Peter’s family and had no problems seeing Peter’s family as a relatively normal one. Having grown up the best friend of Peter Stark, Ned knew what Tony was like. And one of the first things someone could learn is that Tony is a tad over-protective and worried someone would hurt Peter if given the chance. Tony’s own bad experiences as a child and an adult serving as only more reason to be cautious, but Peter just wanted to live a normal life.

“I might not be able to go on this field trip now.” Peter whined, much to Ned’s amusement.

Michelle just rolled her eyes at her friends but had a smile playing on her lips.

“I’m glad to see my pain is funny to you.” Peter grumbled, earning a shit eating grin from Ned.

“It really is.” Ned teased.

When class ended Peter grabbed a permission slip and shoved it into his backpack. He really hoped his dad would agree to let him go, he didn’t want to be the only Freshman not to go on this field trip. On his way home, he planned out an elaborate speech on why he should be allowed to go on the trip, only to find out the Avengers had left on a mission mid-day and the only person home was Pepper. It was a blessing in disguise for Peter.

“Mom, my class is doing a field trip to Oscorp, I really wanna go. Can you sign my permission slip?” Peter asked at dinner, it was just the two of them so they had Chinese take out.

“Of course, honey. Have a good time.” Pepper agreed easily.

Pepper had always been the more sensible one. Tony would have scoffed at the idea of letting his son in Oscorp, but Pepper understood that this was a field trip and Peter wanted to participate. Pepper signed the permission slip under her false name for the school: Diane Parker. Midtown’s records said Peter’s parents were Diane and Eric Parker, not Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Peter was asleep when the Avengers got back, so Tony didn’t find out about the field trip that night. Deciding it would be best for him if Tony didn’t know for a while, Peter didn’t say anything about the field trip until the night before it.

“I’m really looking forward to my class trip to Oscorp.” Peter had said during dinner.

All of the avengers, even the younger ones, were at dinner that night. They were eating Indian food that night and Tony almost choked on his curry when Peter said that.

“Your what now?” Tony croaked.

“My class trip to Oscorp. It’s tomorrow.” Peter explained nonchalantly, hoping to try and play it off as no big deal.

Most of the avengers looked on in interest, most of them love drama and wanted to see how Tony would react. Clint wasn’t paying attention and thus had no idea what was going on.

“Why wasn’t I informed about this? I don’t want you going to Oscorp!” Tony exclaimed.

“Because you’d freak out! Dad, if I don’t go I’ll be the only kid in my whole grade not to go.” Peter whined.

“Well, you need a permission slip signed right? I’m not signing it. Norman Osborn in a psycho and I don’t want my kid around him.” Tony huffed, finality in his voice.

“I already signed it.” Pepper informed Tony, making the billionaire splutter.

“You what?!” Tony demanded.

“Oh don’t be a drama queen, Tony. Peter said he wanted to go so I signed the permission slip.” Pepper explained dismissively.

“Pepper! Deciding our son can go near a competitor like Norman Osborn is a huge decision, not to mention risk, and at the very least, I should have been informed!”

“Tony, Norman Osborn won’t know who he is. Nobody will know who he is. His whole grade is going, the only way he’ll stand out is by not going. I should have told you, yes, but when? You’re always so busy! There’s never a good time to talk to you!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is saving the world inconvenient to you? I’m trying to help make the world a better fucking place Pepper, so excuse me if I get a little fucking busy!”

“Oh don’t you blame this on the Avengers! Even when you’re home you lock yourself up in that workshop! No one ever sees you because you ignore people for your suits!”

The fighting broke out and soon they were screaming at each other. While the other avengers sat and watched the chaos, Clint got up and led Peter away.

“You don’t need to see that.” Clint signed when Peter asked why he was taken away.

Clint distracted Peter with video games. The two of them played Mario Kart for hours before Tony came into the game room. Clint didn’t leave at first, he just stared Tony down and signed him a miniature lecture about how Peter didn’t need to see his parents going at each other’s throat like that.

“You’re right Clint, he doesn’t and I’m going to apologize to him.” Tony agreed. “Can we have a minute?”

Clint nodded and left the room. Peter didn’t say anything, he wasn’t even looking at his dad, he was looking at the floor. Tony slowly walked closer to Peter, who was still sitting on the game room couch.

“I shouldn't have freaked out like that, Peter. I’m truly sorry. Are you okay?” Tony asked softly.

Peter slowly looked up. “Why did you get so upset like that? It was scary, you and Mom never fight like that.”

“Things have just been rough between the two of us recently and I overreacted.” Tony sighed. “I don’t like Osborn, I don’t trust the guy with a butter knife, let alone my son. Hearing Pepper say she did this without talking to me or even telling me, it just set me off. We raised you together, but parenting is a team effort and when our relationship is in a rough patch, her doing stuff like this made me feel undermined.” Tony tried to explain.

“It wasn’t all on Mom, though! I didn’t tell you either. I sprung it up on you.” Peter said guiltily.

“But you’re a kid, Peter. Kid do things like that, and I hope you never do anything like this again.” Tony replied with a stern look.

“Are you and Mom gonna break up?” Peter asked after a few moments of silence.

The panic as evident in his voice, making Tony step closer. Tony clasped a hand on Peter’s shoulder and finally sat down next to him.

“Hey, that’s not something you need to worry about. Me and Mom will figure it out for ourselves.” Tony counseled his son the best he could.

“That’s not an answer.” Peter protested weakly.

“And it’s still the only one you’re getting right now.”

Peter felt his heart drop and Tony had to pull the conversation back on track. “Petey, I’m not gonna stop you from going to Oscorp. I want you to have a fun field trip. I love you and I’m sorry for overreacting.”

This didn’t make Peter’s inner turmoil go away, but he leaned into his dad’s touch. “I love you too, Dad.”

Peter didn’t sleep well that night. All he could think about was his parents and their relationship problems. After the incident with the Mandarin, their relationship was strained for the better part of a year, but time is a great healer and his parents’ relationship only got stronger. He hoped things would get better again but he wasn’t sure. Recently things had been tense between his parents again, it was gradual. Starting with them arguing about things like Pepper’s work hours and Tony being busy. Now, somehow, it had become this. They had never fought like that before, especially in front of him. Pepper wasn’t his biological mother, so what if she stopped wanting to be his mom if she and Tony broke up? These thoughts scared him.

The next morning, he went through his morning routine in a numb daze. Happy drove Peter to school where Ned and MJ were waiting for him. The second Ned saw him, he knew something was wrong.

“Dude, are you okay?” Ned asked.

“No.” Peter admitted hesitantly.

“What’s wrong?” MJ asked, squinting her eyes a little.

“My parents are fighting really bad. I think they’re gonna break up.” Peter explained.

His friends did their best to console him and Ned took the route of trying to pump him up about this field trip. Surprisingly it worked. The idea of focusing on an exciting field trip rather than his parents failing relationship and the fear it gave him was too tempting. Ned spent the bus ride to Oscorp pumping Peter up, talking about how cool it was going to be to see a real facility and what people do there, how this stuff happens. None of that was new for Peter, but he allowed himself to be caught up in the excitement. It wasn’t until they got to the facility that Peter felt nervous. He knew Norman Osborn and his father weren’t mortal enemies, but they weren’t friends either. Norman Osborn has a reputation for a lack of mental stability\\. Though reputations aren’t be all end all and the media can be wrong and often cruel, this reputation was so strong in the science community that Peter was willing to believe it. His dad considered Oscorp small time in terms of competition, but many other companies saw Stark Industries as their competition and would do anything for an edge.

Now about to walk into Oscorp, Peter wondered what would happen. What if they realized who he is? What if they already knew? He was as stiff as a board and wondered if he had made the wrong decision by coming today. MJ picked up on his discomfort and flashed him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t sweat it, dork. You’re gonna be okay. You’ve got us with you.” She told him.

If anyone else had said that, Peter probably would have been insulted, but it was MJ and that’s just how she shows affection. Peter half smiled back at his friend and followed the sea of students in the building. The place was large, not as big as the nearest Stark Industries facility, but big. A tour guide came out and gave everyone a pass saying they were visitors and the tour began. Due to the secrecy of it all, they couldn’t be told about ongoing projects, but they could be shown finished projects. Towards the end of the tour, nearing lunch time, the group passed yet another room with all the blinds down. Peter barely paid it any mind till he felt a pinch on his neck and slapped his neck.

“Ow!” He hissed, making MJ look at him. “Something bit me.”

He moved his hand and saw the remains of a red and blue spider. MJ giggled at the grossed out look on his face. Peter rolled his eyes and wiped the remains of the spider on his jeans. After lunch, the kids went back to school. By the end of the school day, Peter was feeling awful. He felt hot, sluggish and queasy.

“It must be stress.” Peter whined to his friends.

“Dude, you should just sleep tonight. You can copy my homework tomorrow.” Ned said.

“Thanks man.” Peter croaked.

When Happy picked him up, he noticed Peter looked flushed and seemed exhausted. Peter was slow to get in the car and was damn near drifting off the whole ride home.

“You okay, kid?” Happy asked as he parked the car outside of Avengers Tower, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, I’m just really stressed.” Peter brushed it off.

Happy didn’t believe it, but he accepted it. Peter thanked Happy for the ride and got out of the car. He shut himself in his room immediately and stripped. It felt too hot, he felt like he was burning.

“Jarvis, turn down the heat please.” Peter called out.

“Of course, Master Peter.” The AI responded, making the room colder.

Peter crawled into bed and shut his eyes, hoping a nap would help. He slept for three hours before he woke in a cold sweat, gasping. He was so hot, he felt everything was on fire. His ears hurt, he could hear so much. His skin was so sensitive. The sheets were too stimulating, so he threw it and the blanket away. He swore he could hear someone chewing. His muscles aches and burned, his lungs felt too small. His eyes burned, making him writhe in pain. He whimpered in pain and clings to the bed. When Clint came in and asked Peter to come to dinner, the teen refused as he trembled in pain.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Clint signed with a deep frown.

“I’m sick.” Peter whines.

“You sure you don’t want dinner? We can get you soup.” Clint offered.

“No thank you.” Peter whispered and rolled over, facing his back to Clint and closed his eyes. He hears the door shut and hears Clint walk away. He heard Clint begin to talk to Tony and Peter whines softly, trying to cover his ears.

“He’s sick.” He heard Clint say.

“Fuck, I’ll go get soup. Peter likes chicken soup when he’s sick.” Tony whispers, probably to himself and walks away.

“Jarvis, tell Dad I’m not hungry and I want to be left alone.” Peter croaks.

“Yes, Master Peter.” Jarvis replied.

Peter tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t. He could hear too much. He could hear sirens from outside the tower, hear Natasha grumbling in Russian to Bucky who grumbled back. The worst, however, was his parents. He could hear them fighting, they were at each other’s throats.

“He says he wants space!” Pepper huffed.

“He’s sick, Pep! He needs someone to take care of him!” Tony argued.

“He’s a teenager, not a child. We need to respect his wishes. You shouldn’t be babying him anymore. He’s growing up.”

“Don’t tell me how to parent! I’m his father, I know how to be one!”

“He doesn’t need to be babied anymore, Tony. You have to see that! Maybe if you weren’t always holed up in your goddamn lab you’d know this!”

“Don’t you fucking dare try to say I’m a bad father! I’m in the lab as much as you are away!”

They kept arguing over what was best for Peter. He just wanted the noise to stop. He felt like his whole body was a giant, burning jitter. An hour later, Tony came in and tried to get Peter to eat soup.

“Not hungry.” Peter breathes.

“Petey, baby, you need to eat. Just take a bite.” Tony urged.

“No.” He whined.

After a bit of arguing, Peter gave in and had a few bites. It didn’t stay down. Tony refused to leave and spent the night holding Peter. Peter had a high fever and was shaking, whimpering and crying from pain and discomfort. He leaned into his father’s hold and begged his dad to make the pain stop. Tony rocked his teenage son in arms and kissed his sweaty hair, fighting tears. He’d never seen Peter so sick. After an hour, Tony tried to pick Peter up.

“No.” Peter whined.

“Yes, Pete, I gotta get you to a hospital.” Tony said, moving off the bed.

“No, please.” Peter croaked.

“Peter, you’re burning up. You need help.” Tony whispered, brushing back Peter’s sweaty curls.

“Daddy, please.” Peter begged. “Don’t make me go. Please.”

Tony’s heart wrenched and maybe it made him a horrible father, but he gave in. “Fine, but if your fever gets past a certain point you’re going to the hospital, end of story.”

“Thank you.” Peter breathed, leaning into Tony’s hold until he was set down.

Tony set him back in the bed and laid next to his son, holding him again. Even without leaning on him, Peter could hear his father’s steady heartbeat. He was freaked out beyond belief, but fell asleep with his dad looking over him. Despite everything, he felt safe just knowing his dad was there. Tony waited until Peter had been asleep for over an hour before placing a kiss to his son’s sweaty forehead and leaving the room. Tony wanted a drink, but resisted the urge and instead went to his lab, much to Pepper’s displeasure. Tony didn’t care though, if he was honest with himself, he needed to build when he had the urge to drink. If he turned back to alcohol he couldn’t be the man, the father, Peter needed him to be and that was more important than making Pepper happy. Lately the fighting was getting so overwhelming. They still loved each other, but they were both being pulled in different directions. Pepper was taking on Stark Industries with the same prioritization as she did before they became parents and Tony was fully immersed in the world of Avengers. They both spent long hours away from home and were exhausted and often frustrated when they came home. They were both wanting the other to put Peter first and push other priorities back but refusing to do it fully themselves. They were letting their frustration get the best of them and their relationship was suffering greatly. Tony wasn’t even sure anymore they would stay together. He truly didn’t know and he feared what would happen if they did break up.

The next morning Peter wasn’t over heated, but he was exhausted and so hungry. He could still hear too much and his body was still too sensitive. He got out of bed and didn’t bother changing. He couldn’t go to school today. Walking over to the door, Peter went to open it and almost pulled it off its hinges.

“What the hell?” He whispered to himself.  He dropped the door in fear, shaking himself slightly. “Jarvis, please have someone find a way to fix that as quickly as possible.” Peter squeaked.

“Right away, Master Peter. Sir is waiting for you in the kitchen.” Jarvis responded.

If his dad was up this early, Peter knew it meant his dad didn’t sleep last night. His dad was not an early riser and he stressed pretty easily. Peter went to the kitchen where Bruce was making crepes and Tony was drinking coffee from a large mug. Tony’s eyes flew to Peter the second he saw him and quickly went to his side.

“Hey Petey, how you feeling?” Tony asked, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Sick but better than last night.” Peter admits.

“I think you should stay home from school today, Champ.” Tony says quietly, rubbing Peter’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Yeah, it’s not a good idea.” Peter agreed.

“Go eat kid, I gotta fix your door. How the hell did that even happen?”

Tony didn’t stay for the answer and Peter shuffled over to where Bruce had a stack of completed strawberry crepes.

“Morning Peter, you feeling okay today?” Bruce asked like he wasn’t listening to the father-son duo talk.

“Better than yesterday.” Peter said with a small smile.

“That’s good.” Bruce beamed at Peter, clapping him on the back as Peter filled a plate and went to the table to eat.

“Thanks Uncle Bruce.” Peter shot his uncle a smile and dug into the crepes.

He scarfed down his food as he usually did in typical teenager fashion. Once he was done, Peter felt exhausted and sluggishly climbed onto the couch before crashing. He woke up in his bed again with his mom brushing her fingers through his curls and whispering that she loves him. He faded back into sleep with a soft smile on his face. The rest of the week was spent in similar fashion. Tony spent most of the time Peter was awake with him. He read Peter books like he was did when Peter was little, fed him soup and told him stories. It was obvious Tony was in agony watching his son so unwell, but he tried to power through it.

After a week, Peter wasn’t so sick, but he was still hearing too much, feeling too much, even seeing and tasting too much. His senses felt dialed up to an eleven and he was much stronger than he used to be. It terrified him. What the hell was going on? What had happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter experiences a life changing event and decides he must use his new found abilities for best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited 12/22/18

Peter had never been so overwhelmed in his life. Everywhere he went he could hear everything, his eyesight was better, his sense of taste, smell and touch. He was still terrifyingly strong and he was trying his best not to destroy everything he touched. He felt like he was suffocating. School was easily the worst, there was so much noise and smells. If he heard Flash talk about what a suck up he was one more time, he was going to scream. Every morning he spent a ton of time opening his locker out of fear if he went faster, he’d lose control and rip the door off the fucking locker. He had already crushed a Stark-Pad at home and had to throw it away, luckily it was one of thirty laying around the house and no one noticed. He decided he just wanted to ignore these new changes and didn’t tell anyone about them.

To make matters worse, things at home were still more chaotic than usual. Natasha and Clint had been called away for a mission somewhere in South America and Wanda and Pietro had been spending more and more time at Charles Xavier’s school; leaving Peter without his usual buddies at home. His parents were still fighting like cats and dogs. It was scary, and being able to hear everything with his new advanced hearing, made things worse. 

One night, a month after the spider bite, the screaming and arguing got too overwhelming, so Peter decided he needed to get out. Ned lives in Queens, so Peter decided to go to Queens. Happy didn’t ask why Peter wanted to go to Queens at this time of night, just drove Peter to Queens in a comfortable silence. Happy knew Pepper and Tony were going through a rough patch and had accurately assumed that Peter just needed to get away from the tension and yelling. When they got to Ned’s neighborhood, Peter asked Happy to pull over.

“Thanks Uncle Happy, but I’ll walk the rest of the way.” Peter said.

“Alright kid, just make sure to text me to get a ride home. I don’t want you walking home.” Happy responded gruffly.

“Of course, Uncle Happy.” Peter said back.

Happy pulled over and let Peter out of the car. He watched as Peer walked away, heading in the direction of the Leeds apartment. Happy drove away and Peter kept walking. The wind on his face and the cool air felt good against his sensitive skin. The fresh air was relaxing and refreshing; this is exactly what he needed for his stress. The streets were quiet but he could still hear dogs barking in the distance, kids laughing, and a woman giggling, but it was quieter for Peter than it was at home, relaxing even. The cool air on his skin and the quiet was so welcoming that Peter decided he wasn’t going to Ned’s, he’d just go for a walk. He knew this area like the back of his hand. He’d gone on “adventures” with Ned, wanting to learn the area when the Leeds family had moved to Queens. It had been exciting, the two of them running around a new area and trying to see everything it had to offer.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Peter grabbed it. Ned was calling.

“Yo?” Peter answered.

“Peter! You coming over, dude?” Ned asked into the phone.

“In a bit, man. I wanna walk around for a while.” Peter said.

“Alright, can you stop and get snacks before you get here?”

“Sure. Anything you want in particular?”

“Skittles! Oh, and Mountain Dew? My parents are on a new health kick. I’m dying for some sugar, man.”

“I’m on it.”

“See you soon!” 

“See ya!”

Peter hung up and continued to walk. He was heading to the nearest gas station, a place he and Ned had been many times before. It was near the Delmar’s, a deli-grocery that easily had the best sandwiches Peter had ever had. Normally he would have gone to the Delmar’s, but skittles and soda would be cheaper at the gas station and Peter didn’t have more than ten bucks with him. The gas station wasn’t heavily populated, only a handful of shoppers and the cashier. Peter went straight to the candy aisle. He grabbed a pack of skittles, M&M’s and a Hershey’s bar before going to the fridges. He was getting two Mountain Dews when another person came into the gas station. Peter wouldn’t have noticed before, but with his new senses he heard the guy’s footsteps, his breathing, even his heartbeat. His breathing and heartbeat were faster than everyone else's, but Peter paid it no mind. 

Snagging the drinks, Peter shut the fridge and got in line. He was fourth in line, one woman and two men in front of him. The woman bought her cigarettes and left, that’s when Peter noticed the man walking to the register’s heart was beating faster. His heart was pounding, and in comparison to the other man in line’s heartbeat, it was so out of place.

“Did you find everything alright?” The cashier asked.

That’s when he guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at the cashier. Peter felt his heart jump and his fingers began to twitch.

“Empty the register and I won’t shoot.” The guy ordered.

“Okay, okay!” The cashier said, holding his hands up.

“The money, now!” 

The cashier began emptying the register and the guy turned to Peter and the man in front of him in line.

“No heroics you two, empty your pockets and nobody gets hurt.” The guy ordered.

The man in front of Peter slowly took his wallet out of his pocket. “It’s all good, just take it easy.” He takes the money out of his wallet and gives it to the robber. 

Peter felt frozen, like a deer in headlights. He knew he should get out his wallet and hand over the money, but he was too scared. 

“What do you think you’re pulling? Get out your wallet!” The robber shouted.

“Hey, relax! He’s just a kid!” The man in front of Peter huffed, standing protectively in front of Peter now.

All Peter could hear was the blood pounding in his ears, it was deafening. He reached back for his wallet but the robber seemed to take this as a threat and suddenly everyone was yelling and the man was pushing Peter out of the way.

“Get down, kid! Hey, it’s gonna be okay, kid. Just look at me.” Peter’s protector tried to calm him. “My name is Ben Parker, just focus on breathing. We’ll be okay.”

Peter looked at the man shakily. Parker? He shook his head. “I-I’m Peter.”

“Okay Peter, look at me, son. We’re gonna be just fine.”

Peter nodded, but then the gun went off and the cashier went down. Peter gasped and the robber turned towards Peter and Ben. 

“Hey, there’s no need for this! Take the money! Take it!” Ben shouted, shoving the money Peter had in his wallet towards the robber.

The robber went to take it, but then a siren was heard and the robber lost it. He shot Ben, took the money and ran. Ben Parker fell back and Peter caught him.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Look at me, Ben.” Peter ordered, going solely off instinct. “Someone’s coming, you’re gonna be okay.”

Ben looked at the boy holding him and smiled. “You look like my sister-in-law.”

Peter didn’t know what to say to that, so he just begged the man to hold on.

“You’re a good kid, I can tell. Can-can you make sure they tell my wife I love her?” Ben asked breathlessly.

“You’ll get to tell her yourself.” Peter whispered.

The sirens were getting closer, but Ben’s heartbeat was getting fainter, his breathing uneven. Peter held the stranger in his arms and when Ben’s heartbeat dropped even further he began screaming for help. By the time the police came in, Ben’s heart had stopped and Peter was screaming. An ambulance was called in as an officer pried Peter off the dead man.

“Let go, son. We gotta get you checked out.” The cop said gently.

“No! I can’t leave him! I can’t!” Peter cried. “He-he took the bullet for me! He got in the way, he didn’t even know me!”

The cop just gave Peter a sad smile. The paramedics took Ben away and Peter was put in a separate EMS as the checked him out.

“What’s your name?” The paramedic asked.

“Peter. Peter Stark.” Peter admitted.

The paramedic’s eyes widened but she controlled herself. She called Tony from Peter’s phone to inform him of what had happened. They needed parent permission before they could take a minor to the hospital for non-life threatening injuries. Peter just sat there, numb, until he heard someone yelling his name.

“Peter! Peter!” He heard his dad yell.

Peter looked up as his dad came running towards him. “Dad.” He croaked.

Tony hugged Peter tightly the second he got to him. Tony was teary eyed and his heart was racing. Tony was cupped Peter’s head, so the teenager’s head was pressed against his father’s chest.

“I’m okay, dad.” Peter lied.

“No you’re not. Fuck, Pete. I’m so glad you’re-I’m so glad you’re safe.” Tony breathed.

With Tony here, Peter was taken to the hospital, but he could feel the weight of the dying man in his arms and hear Ben’s heart as it gave out. Peter had known something was up when the robber came in. He had known something was different. If he had acted on it rather than being more focused on snacks, maybe Ben Parker would be alive right now. A man died and that was on Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I killed Ben Parker anyway. Hate me if you want, I did what I thought felt best for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's relief of Peter surviving the robbery is short lived as he notices that his son is suddenly enhanced and wants to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've just had a lot of stuff going on, but here it finally is.  
> EDIT: This chapter has been edited 12/22/18

When Tony got a call from his son’s phone, he hadn’t expected to hear a stranger’s voice on the other side, telling him that his son had been involved in a robbery. He wasted no time flying in the Iron Man suit to the tiny gas station his son was at. Once he landed, the suit retreated back to his bracelets and he ran towards the EMS that wasn’t driving away.

“Peter!” He cried. “Peter!”

“Dad.” He heard just before he got to Peter, wrapping his arms around his son and holding him tight. “Oh fuck, Pete. I was so worried.” But Tony didn’t think Peter heard him.

“I’m okay.” Peter said weakly.

“No, you’re not okay. Fuck, Pete. I’m so glad you’re-I’m so glad you’re safe.” Tony breathed, running his hands through Peter’s curls as he cupped Peter’s head.

“Mr. Stark, we need to take Peter to the hospital now.” An EMT worker said gently.

“Okay, okay.” Tony said, nodding almost to himself.

Peter is loaded up into the EMS, Tony getting in with him. He held Peter’s hand the whole ride to the hospital and didn’t leave Peter’s side even when they got to the hospital. It was an awful sight, his son’s clothes and hands were stained with another man’s blood and Peter’s eyes were practically dead. Peter was treated for shock while Tony watched on in a mix of relief and horror. He was so horrified that his son had been involved in a robbery and so relieved that Peter was okay. He had come so close to losing his son tonight and that idea was too painful to even think about for more than a second. Finally, Peter was allowed to go home. Tony started walking Peter towards the back entrance, knowing that Happy was waiting for them anxiously. As soon as they got in Happy’s line for sight, Happy was running towards them.

“Oh thank god.” Happy sighed, pulling Peter into a tight hug. “Fuck, I never should have let you walk, I should have taken you straight to Ned’s. Fuck, this is all my fault.”

It was no secret that Happy is not an affectionate man, but Happy considered Tony and Peter family. He’d watched Peter grow up, Peter even called him “Uncle”, this was a kid he cared for and seeing this child in a situation like this and knowing he could have prevented it, made Happy feel like a failure.

“It’s not your fault, Uncle Happy.” Peter says softly against Happy’s shoulder.

“Let’s just get you home, Petey.” Happy murmurs, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

Tony and Happy escorted Peter to the car. Tony got in the back with Peter, making sure Peter was okay the whole way back to the tower. When they got home, Peter went straight to his room, avoiding everyone and wanting nothing more than solitude. Peter was feeling too many emotions, he couldn’t turn his feelings off and he felt like he was drowning in them. He didn’t think of texting Ned at the time, he just curled up under a blanket and tried to tune out his parents and Happy talking about him. His mom was unusually panicky, she was usually such a calm woman. His dad was much more calm but still upset and trying to figure out how to support Peter in all of this. Uncle Happy, however, was angry at himself for not taking Peter straight to Ned’s.

“It’s not your fault, Hap.” Tony said firmly.

“For Christ sake’s Tony, yes it is! I let him walk rather than take him to Ned’s and because of that, a man died in his fucking arms! He’s my goddamn nephew and he-he shouldn’t have seen that and experienced that! And that-that’s on me.” Happy snapped.

Peter squeezed his eyes tight and clamped his hands over his ears. He willed himself to fall asleep, for this all to be a dream. However, this nightmare would not be one he could wake up from.

In the week following the robbery, Peter refused to go to school. He locked himself up in the lab his dad had made him. It was much smaller than Tony’s or Bruce’s, but it was his and he loved it. But Peter wasn’t in his lab to focus on a project he was excited about and everyone knew it. Wanda and Pietro managed to get into the lab and try and talk to him, but Peter couldn’t handle it and broke down in tears. Wanda held Peter in her arms, crying with him as she felt his pain from the bond they shared that affected her magic. Pietro pet Peter’s hair as his friend cried and softly reminded him that he was there for Peter and would always be there. Peter just cried and nodded and once he stopped crying, he quietly asked his friends for space and they complied. While Peter’s friends reached out, Tony forced himself to give Peter’s space, with a twist.

He decided to look over all the footage of Peter over the week to keep an eye on him, but also give Peter the space he asked for. The footage was heartbreaking and tugged at the father’s heart strings, but he also noticed something extremely unusual: Peter seemed to suddenly much stronger than he had been before, more flexible and he appeared to be hearing and seeing much more than he should be able to. Tony was stunned by this and began looking at more footage from further back and that’s when he realized that Peter’s new found abilities started when he came home from the Oscorp trip sick. Tony didn’t know what happened to Peter to cause this, but Peter now had advanced abilities. Tony had no idea would that meant for Peter and his guilt towards the death of the man from the gas station, but Tony knew this was something he needed to address as soon as possible. The biggest problem Tony faced with that was that he didn’t know how to broach the topic. Since he came back from Afghanistan, Tony has done everything in his power to be the best father he could be to Peter, to make every decision in Peter’s best interest. However, Tony has never been a subtle person and subtly might be what his son needs, but he didn’t know if he could provide that for him.

Tony loves his son though and after dinner that night, Tony went into Peter’s lab and sat down. “Hey Pete, we gotta talk.”

Peter sighed and looked at his dad with his big, sad, doe eyes. “I’m trying to cope, Dad. I promise, it’s just so… I keep seeing his face.”

Tony took Peter’s hand and squeezed it. “I know, Pete, and I’m so sorry that you’re going through this. However, that’s not what I came in here to talk to you about.”

Peter blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

Tony squeezed Peter’s hand again. “Peter, I noticed some strange things in the footage from the tower. You’ve changed since the night you got sick, you’ve changed a lot.”

Peter let out a broken breath, gripping his father’s hand back. “You-you’ve noticed?”

“Yeah, bub, I noticed.” Tony says, and he kisses his son’s knuckles.

“Dad it’s be-been so scary.” Peter fought tears. “I can hear and see and smell so much better and my strength, it changed over night. I-I stick to things! I can hear everything in this goddamn house, that’s why I left that night. I knew something was gonna happen the second that bastard came in and I ignored it, I ignored that feeling that something terrible was gonna happen and a man died! It’s on me and I can’t get the smell of the blood out of my nose! I can’t get the sound of the gun out of my head! I can’t unsee it and I can’t bring Ben Parker back!”

Peter was crying now and shouting. Tony let go of Peter’s hands and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders.

“Peter, none of this is your fault. Even with your new abilities, you couldn’t have known exactly what would happen.” Tony said softly.

Peter argued, saying that he should have done something anyway and Tony just wrapped Peter up in a hug, holding his son close as Peter sobbed and yelled. Tony let Peter take all his frustrations out on Tony, let Peter scream and sob and just feel. Once Peter started to calm down, Tony let his son go. Peter looked up at his dad, big brown eyes reminding Tony of Bambi. 

“Dad, I-I can’t just sit around. I have these powers now and everyday things like what happened at the gas station are happening. People are getting hurt and the police are too late to do the job. I-I have to do something. I can’t just sit here with my thumb up my ass when I know I can help, I can make a difference.” 

Tony’s heart dropped. Of course his son would want to do something, it was so perfectly Peter. The kid always wanted to help others, ever since he was a little kid. He had the will to help people and the drive to do the right thing, something it had taken a long time for Tony to develop. Everything in Tony’s being screamed that he couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t let his son throw himself into danger, but those damn Bambi eyes. Peter wasn’t going to take no for an answer, Tony could see it in his eyes. If Tony forbid him from doing this, Peter would do it anyway, with no training and probably get hurt. But if Tony said yes, he could get Peter trained, make a suit to keep him safe, make sure his baby was prepared for the danger he was putting himself in. So even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, Tony knew what he had to do.

“Okay, But there will be rules. You’ll need training, a suit. I’m not letting you throw yourself into the fire unprepared.” Tony says firmly.

Peter nods seriously before cracking a half  smile. “Thanks Dad.”

Tony smiled softly and let Peter go. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to train Peter, but luckily he has Earth’s Mightiest Heroes on speed dial. Getting all the Avengers, old and new, to come to the tower wasn’t too difficult, the aftermath of telling them, however, was.

“Peter what?!” Bruce gaped

Tony looked around his teammates as they took in the news. Natasha’s brow was furrowed but otherwise the spy showed no reaction, Steve looked horrified, Bruce was pacing around the room while Bucky and the Maxinoff twins just looked concerned. Clint, who had arguably the strongest bond with Peter out of the adult Avengers besides Tony sat there with a confused look on his face.

“I can’t stop Peter from trying to go out and fight crime, as much as I want to, but I can make sure he’s prepared for it. So, I need you guys to help me train him.” Tony said slowly and the room blew up with protests and arguments.

“No! Tony, absolutely not! He’s a kid!” Steve shouted.

“So are the twins and they do just fine.” Bucky pointed out.

“Peter’s too sensitive, he can’t handle this. Tony, you can’t let him do this!” Bruce cried, obviously frustrated as he ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

“We can prepare him. We can make him strong.” Natasha said casually.

“No we can’t! He’s not some spy we can beat into a mold like what they did with you and Bucky!” Steve huffed.

Everyone was shouting, opinions being thrown around like wild while Clint’s eyes jumped from person to person, a frown deep on his face.

“Guys, can you slow down, I can’t understand you.” Clint tried, but no one seemed to hear him as the yelling continued, the twins even getting in on the action. 

Clint tried again and this time Natasha noticed. She started signing to Clint, trying explain what was happening, but Clint was getting frustrated. With a scoff, he left the room, only Natasha noticing. The archer went to where he knew Peter was, his room, and knocked on the room, Friday opening it for him as Clint couldn’t hear Peter tell him to come in.

“Oh hey Uncle Clint, what’s up?” Peter asked, signing lazily as he spoke.

The kid had bags under his eyes and looked like he could use a shower, making Clint frown. His “nephew” wasn’t usually the type to wallow in things like this, even if he is a drama queen like his dad.

“Tony told us you want to fight crime, be a hero.” Clint signed, not bothering to speak.

Peter looked down sheepishly, before glancing back up at his “uncle” with guarded eyes. “Yes.”

“Are you serious about this?” Clint asks, getting a nod in return. “Okay then, Natasha and I will help train you.”

Peter gapes at his uncle stupidly. “What?”

“If this is something you’re serious about then Tasha and I will train you.” Clint said simply.

A smile broke out on Peter’s face and he wrapped his uncle up in a hug, which Clint returned. Peter pulled away and began signing his thanks enthusiastically. He hadn’t expected Clint to agree so easily, or anyone to for that  matter. Once Peter calmed down, Clint signed goodbye and went back to Natasha. The argument was still going on, but Clint made eye contact with Natasha and signed to her.

“He’s serious about this. We’re training him.”

It left no room for argument and Natasha trusted her best friend enough to not bother with questions. Instead, she gets up and the two of them exit the room, leaving everyone else to their argument. By the time the others had calmed down, Natasha and Clint had already taken Peter to the gym and had started testing him to see what fighting style would work best for him and get him started on the basics. By the time the rest of the Avengers noticed the two assassins had made the decision without them, they felt they had no choice but to comply. Wanda and Pietro were the least bothered by Peter’s decision to take up being a hero, as they knew their friend well and trusted his judgement. However, Steve and Bruce were still struggling with the idea of the child they watched grow from the sidelines become a fighter.

Weeks went by and Peter took to training like a duck to water. Steve and Bucky eventually joined Natasha and helping train Peter in hand to hand combat while Wanda and Pietro sparred against their friend regularly for support. Clint took to trying to mentally prepare Peter for what he might come across and everything was going well. Too everyone’s surprise, when Tony told Pepper about Peter’s new powers, there wasn’t a fight. They had all expected some big blow up, but instead the couple talked it out, along with their other issues. It seemed like everything was going great, until one day Peter walked out of school to be ambushed.

The press were everywhere, screaming, shoving microphones and cameras in his face. Everything was so  loud and so bright, he felt like his head was going to split open.

“Peter! Peter!” Someone was shouting, it wasn’t until Happy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a car, where Natasha was waiting, fully armed, that Peter started to realize what had happened.

“Uncle Happy, what the hell was that?” Peter croaked.

“Someone let it leak to the press who you are.” Natasha answered, sliding a trashy tabloid magazine with pictures of him on it and the caption “Peter Stark hiding in plain sight”. 

“Don’t worry kid. We’re gonna handle this.” Happy told Peter gruffly, but the teen barely heard him.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is! The press has leaked to the world who the Stark heir is. The next story will pick up from there, but first I'm going to go back and heavily edit and maybe even rewrite some stuff from A Little Piece of me and of course, Stark's Shouldn't Go To Oscorp.  
> EDIT: Now that I've finished editing the already posted works, I'm onto the next work in this series. It's coming, I promise but it might take a couple months. I have no beta and no help editing so yeah, this takes a while and is often a fuck ton of mistakes when I post. I hope you guys stick around for the next segment.


End file.
